1. Field of disclosure The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display having an improved visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display drives the liquid crystal layer to control a transmittance of light passing through pixels, thereby displaying a desired image.
Each pixel is divided into a plurality of domains to widen a viewing angle. To form the domains, the pixel electrode or the common electrode may include a slit. As an alternative means to form the domains, a method of photo-aligning liquid crystals or a method of adding a reactive mesogen into an alignment layer or the liquid crystal layer have been suggested.
Although the viewing angle is widened in such displays, side gamma characteristics (e.g., a side visibility) are different from front gamma characteristics (e.g., a front visibility). That is, the side visibility is worse than a front visibility.